Child Twin
by Midnight1234
Summary: Kaoru suddenly turned into a six-year-old and causes trouble for the Host Club! Will Hikaru and the others be able to change Kaoru back before they somehow manage to lose him... again?
1. De-aged Dilemma

**This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic so I really hope you like it! Please tell me if I should continue or not! Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

* * *

**De-aged Dilemma**

"Guy's, we've got a problem." Hikaru stated as he opened the door to the Host Club. Everyone looked up in curiosity from what they were doing.

"What's the problem?" Haruhi asked as she stood up from where she was seated next to Tamaki on the couch. Hikaru looked around the room, not meeting anyone's eyes as he tried to explain his situation.

"Well, it's about Kaoru." he started hesitantly.

"Speaking of Kaoru, where is he?" Tamaki asked looking around to see if the other twin would pop up out from nowhere and do something 'evil'. Hikaru shuffled in his spot as he bit his lip with an uneasy feeling, then looked behind him after a few moments speaking softly to whoever was there. When he turned to face them again, a small child with red hair walked into view looking at everyone with a shy glance. "Who's that? He's so cute!" Tamaki cooed as he walked over and bent down to be at eye level with the six-year old.

"Yeah, that's Kaoru." That sentence alone silenced the whole room as they stared at the little boy hiding behind Hikaru's leg as he stared at Tamaki with wide shy eyes. When they looked closer at the boy, they saw the resemblance he had to Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi hesitantly asked as she squatted down next to Tamaki and peered at him.

"Yes?" Kaoru muttered as he tightened his hold onto Hikaru's pants. Hikaru put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair as if to comfort the smaller version of his twin.

"He has the memories from when he was six." Hikaru explained as Tamaki and Haruhi stood up.

"How did this happen?" Kyoya asked as he started to write something down in his notebook, glancing down at Kaoru ever so often as he did so. Hikaru shrugged in responds, not quiet knowing himself.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning to him like this." He gestured to the small form whom had decided to rip himself away from his pants and stand right in front of Tamaki looking up at him with wide golden eyes. Tamaki looked down at him and smiled as he bent down to eye level.

"Hello! I'm Tamaki!" he greeted as Kaoru just stared at him. "This is Haruhi, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Kyoya!" He pointed to each one as he said their names, Kaoru looking at them slightly before he would just look at Tamaki again.

"Why does he keep staring at you?" Hikaru suddenly asked as he raised an eyebrow at his de-aged brother who paid no attention to him. Tamaki shrugged, not really caring.

"I don't know? Ask him, he _is _your twin after all." he pointed out. Hikaru bent down, catching Kaoru's attention as he looked at him.

"What's interesting about Milord?" he asked him. Kaoru looked back at Tamaki blankly, not saying anything for a few long moments.

"Nothing," came the quiet reply. "he just seems weird." Hikaru burst out laughing as Tamaki went and sulked in the corner drawing images that nobody but his imagination could see. Haruhi also couldn't help but giggle at Kaoru's answer, finding it so much like the older version of him.

"It doesn't seem like his personality to Sempai hasn't changed much." she commented with an amused smile. Hikaru nodded as he stood back up, Kaoru looking at both of them frowning but staying quiet. Tamaki started to mutter to himself in the corner he sat in sadly, everyone in the room ignoring him as their attention was drawn to Kaoru.

"Maybe Kao-chan likes cake!" Honey piped up as he handed the small boy a slice of strawberry cake. Kaoru looked at the piece offered to him not really knowing if he should take it from Honey or not. In truth, Kaoru wanted the cake but he didn't know if the boy in front of him could be trusted. He might be a ninja in disguise trying to poison him! And that really tall guy that seems to follow him around-Mori-was probably his assistant or partner-in-crime! That's decided, he cannot trust these maybe-ninja's, but he couldn't let his guard down either, they might slip some ninja potion into him one way or another. "Kao-chan!" Honey whined at the young boy who just stared at him and the offered slice of cake. "Don't you like cake?"

"Ninja's," Kaoru muttered too low for the members to hear him. Honey tilted his head in confusion, not hearing what he just said.

"What was that Kao-chan?" he asked as he leaned closer as if it would help him hear what Kaoru was saying better.

"Ninja's," Kaoru repeated, but louder this time. Honey leaned back to where he normally was, looking at Kaoru

"Ninja's?" Honey asked as he scrunched up his face in confusion. "What about them?"

"You all are ninja's." Kaoru looked up at all of them, even at Tamaki who went back to the group surrounding the de-aged twin in curiosity. "Ninja's I say!" he suddenly shouted as he bulleted out of the door leaving a confused Host Club behind.

"Did he just call us ninja's…?" Hikaru asked hesitantly. "Then just ran off?" The rest nodded in responds with a blank face.

"Yup."


	2. I Feel Your Feels

**Ohiya! Thank you all who reviewed! I appreciate it very much! The last line that Nekozawa said, is a line I got from my brother. He likes to say it when… well… he feels someone's… feels… I was too lazy to proof read, I have been lately… so enjoy my non-proof read chapter! Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

* * *

**I Feel Your Feels**

Kaoru looked around the strange building he was wondering around in. It was very pink… in big. It was also strangely empty leaving him alone in the spacious hallways.

Just as he turned a corner, he saw a door open making curiosity rise in the young boy. He walked up to the door, inspecting it before he walked inside the room, the door closing behind him, startling him a little as he was incased in darkness. Slowly, one by one, tiny candles lit themselves around the room making an eerie glow fall upon it.

"Well, hello." a creepy voice greeted from behind him, making Kaoru jump in surprise as he turned around to see a tall figure in a dark cape. "Welcome to the Black Magic Club, I'm Nekozawa."

"Kaoru Hitachiin…" Kaoru replied hesitantly as he took a small step backwards.

"Kaoru?" Nekozawa looked truly shock, now noticing the resemblance the two had. Kaoru nodded as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but didn't voice anything at all. Noticing that Kaoru didn't recognize him, Nekozawa kept silent about anything the teen Kaoru would know about.

"What brings you here?" he asked, taking a tentative step forward as to not scare the small child away. Kaoru shrugged, not noticing that Nekozawa was closer than before.

"I was running away from the ninja's and then decided to explore their secret base. It's pretty big you know, but awfully pink!" He scrunched up his nose in distaste as he mentioned how pink the building looked. "After a while, I saw that this was the only door open, so here I am." he explained, a sudden thought coming to his mind. "You don't work for the ninja's… do you?" Kaoru asked, taking three steps backwards just in case. Knowing instantly that what Kaoru meant by ninja's was the Host Club, because, Kaoru didn't hang out with anyone else really… and he was pretty sure that there was no ninja in Japan… hopefully because those _things _can get really scary! I mean, he can't watch anything with ninja's because he would get really scared an accidently run outside to almost kill himself! Thank to for his amazing bodyguards! If it weren't for them, he would be dead by now. "Umm… Nekozawa?" Kaoru suddenly spoke up, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, sorry." Nekozawa shook his head. "No, I'm not a ninja, nor do I work for them, they scare me…" he shivered as another thought of ninja's came to his mind. Kaoru smiled, taking five steps closer.

"Good! They scare me too! One time, when me and Hikaru were four, Hikaru knew about my fear of them and dressed up like one! He chased me all around the mansion yelling 'I'm going all ninja on you!', but he stopped when I started to cry, thankfully." Nekozawa felt his heart go out to the child-turned-Kaoru.

"I feel your feels…"


	3. Neko-Neko

**Ohiya! Yay! Another chapter that I'm actually going to proof read! Be proud that I'm not lazy dear readers! ^^ Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

* * *

**Neko-Neko**

Kaoru and Nekozawa were seated at a table in the back of the room having a nice chat when Tamaki burst in, forgetting that the room belonged to the Black Magic Club.

"Kaoru?!" he shouted when he slammed opened the door. Kaoru and Nekozawa stopped talking as they turned to Tamaki with a blank expression as Tamaki just stared, not even blinking.

"Neko-Neko," Kaoru said, the two never looking at each other.

"Yes?" Nekozawa answered.

"You know those evil ninja's I was talking about earlier?" Nekozawa hummed in responds. "Well, that's the king of them." Before anyone could speak another word, Tamaki launched himself at Kaoru, picking him up and quickly running to the farthest corner away from Nekozawa.

"Kaoru!" he shouted, ignoring the struggling child in his arms. "Don't get near him! He'll curse you!" Tamaki casted a frightening glance at Nekozawa as he hugged Kaoru tighter.

"Let me go you ninja freak!" Kaoru shouted struggling harder in the blonde's grip. Tamaki stared at him with wide eyes as his grip loosened enough for Kaoru to slip out of and run over to Nekozawa to hide behind his cloak. "Neko-Neko won't hurt me! Unlike you! Neko-Neko is nice and he wouldn't curse anyone without a reason to! Isn't that right Neko-Neko?" Kaoru asked looking up at Nekozawa, who in turn, nodded in agreement. Tamaki stared wide eyes suddenly lost on what to say. "Now leave me and Neko-Neko in peace!" Kaoru shouted, pointing to the door with a pout. Not really understanding what just happened, Tamaki slowly rose to his feet and walked out of the door shutting it behind him. Kaoru smiled up and Nekozawa, proud to scare the ninja away. "Neko-Neko!" he shouted in excitement as he bounced around the president of the Black Magic Club. "I scared away a ninja! Did you see? Did you see?" Kaoru asked a beaming smile present on his face. Nekozawa couldn't help but chuckle and nod his head at Kaoru.

"Yes, Kaoru, I saw you scare off the _evil _ninja."

* * *

**~Back in the Host Club Room~**

Tamaki slowly entered the room, shutting the door behind him as the rest of the Host Club looked up at him expectantly. He was still in the trance Kaoru had put him in when Haruhi and Hikaru walked up to him.

"Did you find Kaoru?" Hikaru asked with slight panic in his voice. Tamaki snapped out of his trance and stared at Hikaru with wide eyes.

"I found him…" he said breathlessly. Hikaru looked around Tamaki to see no de-aged brother in sight.

"Where is he then?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

"He decided to make friends with Nekozawa…" The Host Club gaped at Tamaki with shocked expressions as Kyoya wrote something down in his notebook with a gleam of his glasses.

"He did what?!" Hikaru shouted, hoping he didn't hear right. Tamaki slowly walked over to the couch and sat down with a trance-like-expression.

"He made friends with Nekozawa… he even has a nickname for him…" Tamaki replied eyes cast wide to the floor.

"What was the nickname?" Honey asked as he sat down next to Tamaki. Tamaki shuddered at the mere thought of the 'cute' nickname as his blonde bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Neko-Neko…" he choked out painfully as he began to cry in fright of losing Kaoru's poor young soul to the evil Black Magic Club's president.

"_What?!_"


	4. Go-Fish Randomness

**Ohiya! Yeah, I have no idea how this came too be… Nor how Go-fish was put in here… Thanks for those that reviewed, favorite, and followed! ^^ Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

* * *

**Go-Fish Randomness**

The Host Club stared at Tamaki as he wept. They were all in shock as their mouths hung open, Honey was also shocked at the news. Hikaru was the first to break away from his trance as his blood boiled in anger.

"I'll kill Nekozawa-sempai!" he shouted as he ran towards the door only for Haruhi to hold him back.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi shouted as she struggled against the red head from tearing Nekozawa's head off of his neck before a child. She would not let a murder happen in front of an innocent child. That's where she draws the line. "If you kill Nekozawa-sempai in front of Kaoru, Kaoru would never learn to trust us!" she shouted as Hikaru suddenly went slack in her arms. She sighed with relief as she let go of him.

"Then I'll make Kaoru go to sleep in another room, _then _I'll kill Nekozawa-sempai for brainwashing my little brother!" Hikaru shouted as Haruhi tried to hold him back once more from killing the Black Magic Club's president.

"Why don't we just kidnap Kao-chan back from Neko-chan?" Honey suggested, Hikaru freezing as he suddenly jumped out of Haruhi's arms to hug the older yet shorter boy tightly.

"Honey-sempai!" he cried as tears of happiness fell from his eyes. "You're a genius!" Hikaru said as he continued to hug him. "I'll give you the best cake I can find!" At that, Honey's eyes turned to sparkles as excitement overwhelmed him, hugging Hikaru back tightly as tears of happiness also fell from his eyes.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Honey yelled as the two boys continued to cry out of happiness and hug each other. Kyoya sighed as he shifted his glasses back into place, a scowl on his face as he looked back at Tamaki who was now hugging tightly onto an annoyed Haruhi for no reason at all.

"Tamaki," he snapped, making the blonde haired boy freeze as fear overcame him. "what did I say about giving them sugar?" Tamaki turned around to look at Kyoya, shivering as he saw Kyoya's demon eyes glaring at him.

"I'm sorry mommy! I couldn't resist!" And with that, Tamaki was back to crying in his corner as he drew imaginary pictures only his mind could see.

Mori stared at the scene in front of him without blinking and breaking his calm mask on his face. The room was in complete chaos like normal, but this was just too much.

"They're way off subject." he said, only for his words to fall on deaf ears.

* * *

**~Kaoru and Nekozawa~**

"Go fish!" Kaoru shouted to Nekozawa with a smile. Nekozawa looked at Kaoru in alarm, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"A-are you sure?" he stuttered, only for the child to nod in victory. "Everyone always has fours…" he muttered as he slowly grabbed a card out from the deck, only to deflate in sadness as he noticed it was a six.

"Not me! It's because I'm special!" Kaoru cheered, Nekozawa slumping in his chair in defeat.

"Note to self, never play go-fish with a six-year-old again." he mumbled sadly as one tear slipped from his eye.


End file.
